endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Shipwrecks
Throughout Ciceros Strait in , shipwrecks can be found scattered around the map. Generally found alongside other species of fish, such as Indo-Pacific sailfish and, more prominently, sharks, these shipwrecks serve as minor plot elements as well as main elements of certain quests. Arktos = |Area = Ciceros Strait |GR = E-4 }}The Wreck of the Arktos 'is one of the many wrecked ships scattered around Ciceros Strait. The ''Arktos is located at coordinates E-4. Near it, several Mahi-Mahi, Longtooth Grouper, and a shoal of Japanese Jack Mackerel can be seen swimming around, and the ship itself is inhabited by two schools of Swallowtail Sea Perch. Upon the shelf of rock that the Arktos is leaning against, a Whitetip Reef Shark has made itself at home. A lone great white attacks the player during their first visit, but is not seen here otherwise. The ''Arktos ''is in relatively good condition, still mostly whole, but with chunks of wooden debris scattered across the nearby sea floor, along with its mast being gone, having toppled over onto the aforementioned rock shelf that it is leaning on. Several salvage items can oftentimes be found here if the player uses the Multisensor, much like around other shipwrecks. Arktos 1.JPG|A view of the Arktos from the stern of the ship. Arktos 2.JPG|The bow of the ship. Arktos 3.JPG|The entrance to what was once the cabin of the ship. |-|Blood Lotus = |Area = Ciceros Strait |GR = E-7 }}The '''Wreck of the Blood Lotus, one of the many wrecked ships in the Ciceros Strait area, is in rather poor condition. It's been split in half, and smaller parts and bits of cargo can be seen scattered nearby. This wreck is inhabited by several small fish, including Lined Surgeonfish, Common Octopi and Goldeye Rockfish, with a small group of Swallowtail Sea Perch swimming nearby. During the daytime, a North Atlantic Right Whale (likely the same one that sings the Song of Dragons when the player and Oceana are in the King's Chamber) can be seen swimming about in the vicinity, while at night a Basking Shark will make the rounds instead. This wreck lies just east of the Triton Village Ruins at co-ordinates E-7. Blood Lotus 1.JPG|The split in the middle of the Blood Lotus. Blood Lotus 2.JPG|The bow of the ship and one of the pillars in Triton Village. |-|Demeter = |Area = Ciceros Strait |GR = C/D-3 }}The Wreck of the Demeter is in terrible condition, almost completely broken apart with only a few parts still clinging together recognizably enough as a ship. The Demeter is scattered across a sandy, flat section of seafloor at coordinates C/D-3. This area is inhabited by European Parrotfish and Swallowtail Sea Perch, as well as Sea Goldies, Japanese Jack Mackerel and Indo-Pacific Sailfish. Demeter 1.JPG|A part of the Demeter and a shoal of fish. Demeter 2.JPG|A different view of the wreck. |-|Emerald Lady = |Area = Ciceros Strait |GR = H-7 }}The Wreck of the Emerald Lady is a sunken ship in rather good condition, almost completely whole, found in Southeast Ciceros Strait at coordinates H-7. It is very difficult to explore, since the area is infested with Great White Sharks, including the legendary and infamously aggressive Thanatos (following his encounter in the main story), making exploring here one of the most dangerous feats in the games. Along with the sharks, there are Mahi-Mahi, Red Sea Bream, Common Octopi, and John Dory. The lone Marbled Flounder in the game is also found here. A little to the East is half of an unnamed wreck (inhabited by Meagre and Cloudy Catsharks) and it is believed that the other half is the piece of ship found at D/E-8 (inhabited by two schools of Goldeye Rockfish), though it is unknown how they were separated so far apart. Trivia *It is very plausible that both of these ships were sunk by Thanatos himself, who is infamous for his aggressive nature towards all humans and is rumored to be able to split ships in half, like this one. |-|Flamingo = |Area = Ciceros Strait |GR = C-1 }}The Wreck of the Flamingo is a tattered shipwreck found in Ciceros Strait, at coordinates C-1 in North Canyon. It is in very poor condition, split entirely in half and one of its parts is resting on the nearby rocks while the other one is on the sandy, flat area of the seafloor. Exploring at night is often recommended, as a sheer number of great white sharks appear during the day. At night, they are replaced by harmless sand tigers, and the great whites are found further East, infesting the Wreck of the Pride of Athens. The Flamingo is inhabited by Bicolor Parrotfish. Nearby, Sea Robins, White Groupers and a large shoal of Goldeye Rockfish are seen. Flamingo 1.JPG|The split in the wreck and one of the resident Great Whites. Flamingo 2.JPG|A view of the wreck, minus the shark. Flamingo 3.JPG|the other half of the Flamingo. |-|Pride of Athens = |Area = Ciceros Strait |GR = E/D-1 }}The Wreck of the Pride of Athens is a wrecked ship lodged between two rocks in Ciceros Strait just east of the Wreck of the Flamingo, at coordinates E/D-1. This wreck is populated by Pelagic Threshers and Great Sturgeons. Several shoals of smaller fish, including Swallowtail Sea Perch and Sea Goldies, also live here. Along with these, the legendary Lady Dorthea can be seen swimming underneath. Great White Sharks patrol this area at night. During the mission "Memento", you and your client Marzia investigate this wreck in search of her father's suitcase. While searching, you two are attacked by Thanatos just as you find the door that conceals the treasure you are looking for. You must distract him, while she tries to open it. Gallery Pride of Athens 1.JPG|The Pride of Athens, seen from the stern of the ship. Pride of Athens 2.JPG|The ship in its entirety. Category:Ciceros Strait Category:Landmarks Category:Landmarks in Blue World